Problem: Daniel ate 5 slices of pie. Omar ate 2 slices. If there were initially 11 slices, what fraction of the pie is remaining?
Explanation: $\text{fraction of pie eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices remaining}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Together they ate 7 slices, which leaves 4 out of 11 slices remaining. There is $\dfrac{4}{11}$ of the pie remaining.